Its Just a Nightmare
by Trainer Wes
Summary: An event that Wes wishes would never come true. A short drabble


"_No...No! Leave them out of this!_" It was a rare occurrence for the snagger to raise his voice. Normally it was toneless, no emotion from him. Though, when he shouted this time, there was panic even fear. When was the last time anyone ever heard him yell like this? What could have caused this?

A rather disturbing event had occurred to cause the snagger to lose his cool. His dear Pokemon, his friends, his _family_, the ones that had been with him through _everything_, were now taken away from him. There was nothing he could do. His snag machine was gone, the machine that he had used against Cipher and Snagem...now it was being used against him.

And for what purpose? Revenge? Who was this new owner of the snag machine and just...what did he want with his Pokemon? The trainer couldn't see his face in the darkness, there was no way he could even begin to identify him from his clothing alone.

"_...Why...are you doing this?_" The stranger didn't even bother to give a proper response to him; the only thing he could hear from the other was a low, dark chuckle. Of course he wouldn't receive an answer so easily, besides he had already thought of one already. The new snagger wanted to change his Pokemon, turn them into heartless fighting machines.

Everything was set up, the machinery, the lab equipment. The only thing that was missing were the test subjects...and a very special guest to watch this 'show'. Although, the guest was reluctant to watch, he didn't have a choice.

With the new subjects, the snagger was ready to begin the new transformation. Would he care for the trainer's pleas to stop this? To even acknowledge him? No, he'd focus on his mission, to change the loving Pokemon into powerful creatures. They were already strong in the trainer's hands, but once they were Shadow Pokemon...their strength would increase greatly.

Wes did not give up. He may have been restrained, but he was doing all that he could. Seeing his faithful companions being hurt and fearing their future. There had to be something he could, anything! Just watching...this couldn't be the only thing he could do. Why couldn't he be freed? To stop this menace and save his precious family?

Eventually, it all came to a stop. The experiment had ended. His two family members were alive. The trainer should be happy, ecstatic, but after this little experiment, he knew they would be different. Espeon and Umbreon, his old partners, looked the same...with just one small difference. A shadowy aura had appeared around them.

Their trainer was speechless, motionless, he could only stare at his Pokemon as they inched closer towards him. The option of protecting himself when they attacked, was out of the question. There was a possibility he would harm them. Even in this state...he couldn't hurt them. While seeing his family like this, it would be even worse to know that he had harmed them in some way, even if it was in self defense.

His gaze rested upon the Pokemon for a while before he allowed his eyes to close. The snagger has control over the family he can't fight against. This won't end well for him, theres not much a human can do when facing a Shadow Pokemon, two in his case. He'll endure the hits, hoping for some miracle to happen, a part of him will.

A moment passes, theres no pain. No psychic or dark powers being thrown at him. Had something...gone wrong? Opening his eyes, the scene had changed. That laboratory had transformed into a Pokemon Center. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what had happened.

_A nightmare. Thats all._

_Nothing real. Nothing to be afraid of._

Sighing in relief, it was a great feeling to know it was all just some stupid nightmare. Still, he had to check if his partners were still with him. They hadn't been stolen. Of course they hadn't, that only happened in that silly dream of his.

Falling back asleep was out of the question. Experiencing a vivid emotional dream like that again...he'd rather stay awake. Besides, the sun was about to rise in Orre pretty soon. Maybe he could go ahead and catch the sight...with his partners. Waking them wouldn't be to wise, but he knew they wouldn't mind too much if it were him.

Or just wait for another time, make a planned sun rise experience. Yeah, that would be better. Arrange it at a time were he was feeling better and were he didn't have this heavy feeling hovering over him.


End file.
